


Kittens love to tease

by ColdFawn7



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (i don’t know why ‘bottom minho’ capitalised), After care, BOTTOM MINHO, Bratty Minho, Cock Ring, Fingering, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Woojin, i like to think woojin is the only one who can make minho so subby, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdFawn7/pseuds/ColdFawn7
Summary: Minho is a brat during practice so Woojin decides to teach him a lesson.





	Kittens love to tease

When Minho felt his arms pinned to the bed he knew he’d fucked up. In hindsight it was probably a bad idea to tease Woojin so much, directing sultry glances and baiting words at the older boy all afternoon. He now found himself pressed under his hyung’s broad frame, pushing at his shoulders to no avail.

“After all those comments telling me to suck you off or shove it up your ass you’re redder than a tomato now that we’re actually here. You really are all bark and no bite, aren’t you Minho.” Woojin teased.

“Yeah whatever, go away.” Minho huffed out, annoyed, as he pushed the older away from him.

“Whatever you say.” Woojin stood up and walked towards the door. He was just about to close the door behind him when he heard a soft call.

“...wait.”

Woojin stepped back into the room and looked at the younger boy, who was blushing slightly as he looked down at his hands. Woojin smirked slightly at how uncharacteristically bashful Minho was being.

“...I have bite.” The younger mumbled.

“What was that?” Woojin teased further.

“I have bite, okay!” Minho looked up to meet the older’s gaze, still slightly shy but his usual confidence was coming back to him.

Woojin folded his arms and lent back against the wall, waiting to see if the younger would continue. The air was still for a few brief seconds, both males staring into each other’s eyes, waiting to see who’d break the silence first.

“What of it?” Woojin queried.

“You know ‘what of it’.” Minho argued, determined not to take the older’s bait. He watched as a teasing smirk crept onto the older’s face and rolled his eyes. “I want you to fuck me, Woojin hyung.”

The older stayed still and waited.

“...please?”

Woojin’s smirk turned into an amused grin. 

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“shut up! are you gonna do it or not?”

“If that’s what you want, kitten.”

Minho blushed darker than a firetruck and watched indignantly as the older walked towards him.

In an attempt to gain the upper hand, Minho grabbed Woojin by the wrist and used his surprise to drag the older down and place himself on his lap, but all too soon he found himself being flipped over and pinned down by strong arms.

“Uh uh kitten, I may not be a particularly hard dom but we’re still playing by my rules. I’ll take the lead.”

The younger opened his mouth to make another remark but was soon halted when the older boy encased his lips in a soft kiss. Minho was about to bite the older when he felt a thick thigh brush between his legs. The younger shivered at the friction and a small whine escaped his parted lips.

Woojin took advantage of the situation, kissing him deeper and letting his tongue explore the younger’s mouth. He felt the younger rut up against his thigh and try to loosen the grip on his wrists.

“You’re quite bratty aren’t you.” Woojin remarked as he broke the kiss. “I guess I’ll have to teach you some manners. On all fours.”

Minho scoffed. “As if i’m gonna do it just because you told me to-“ 

He was cut off by strong hands lifting his hips and placing him down on his hands and knees on the bed. 

“Good boys do as they’re told, now are you going to?”

“As if.”

Minho gasped and he felt a firm slap against his ass, his right cheek tingled after the contact and he felt heat pool at his crotch. 

“I said: Are you going to be a good boy?” 

“No, I fucking told you alr- uhn!” Minho was cut off by a second sharp smack against the left side of his ass; his cock strained against his tight jeans and he ground his hips against the friction.

Woojin pulled the shorter boy up by his neck so his back was pressed to his chest. He leaned in and whispered lowly into Minho’s ear.

“I’m going to ask you one more time and if the words ‘I’ll be a good boy’ don’t leave your mouth then we’re going to have to count to five.”

A soft whine left Minho’s lips as Woojin released his grip and he landed back on the bed.

“Are you going to be a good boy for hyung?”

“No!” The younger boy said defiantly.

Woojin met the younger’s playful gaze and ran his hand over the curve of his ass. “I’m going to spank you...” He unbuttoned Minho’s jeans and pulled down his underwear. “and for every hit you’re going to count aloud.”

The older boy brought a firm hand down against his ass; Minho yelped and gripped the headboard.

“I can’t hear you.”

“O-one!” Minho called out. Another smack had him whimpering and scrunching his eyes shut. “Two!”

“Good boy.” Woojin smoothed his hand over the red cheek. “If you take three more this well I might consider giving you a reward.”

Two more slaps came in rapid succession.

“Three! Four!” Minho had a white knuckle grip on the head board and his cock was straining against the elastic of his boxers. The older boy stilled his hips as he tried to cant them forward towards the friction.

“Just one more for me baby, you’re doing so well.”

Minho moaned at the praise and gasped as the last slap stung across his cheeks.

“Five!”

Woojin soothed a hand over the younger’s ass and tilted his head up into a gentle kiss. “So good for me baby. What would my kitten like for his reward?”

“You know what I want.”

“How can I know if you don’t tell me?” Woojin creased his brows thoughtfully. “Do you want me to leave you here and go back to the practice room?”

“No!” Minho’s eyes widened. “I- please hyung.”

“Please what?” Woojin’s teasing smirk was back as he pushed the younger boy onto his back.

“I want you inside. I want you to stretch me open and fuck me until i can’t walk.”

Woojin pressed a firm kiss against the younger’s neck. “As you wish, kitten.”

The older boy pulled a small bottle off of the bedside table and coated his fingers in the pink, fruity scented liquid. He traced one long digit against Minho’s entrance; Minho shivered at the sensation of the cool gel against his hole and whined as he felt Woojin’s finger begin to press in.

Woojin pushed his finger in halfway before pulling back and pushing two fingers in fully, Minho keened at the burn and panted as he felt the older scissor his fingers open.

“Fuck you.” Minho spat.

“What was that?” Woojin replied, adding a third and thrusting deeper. 

Minho’s head fell back against the pillow and a string of curses passed his lips as the older boy curled his fingers against his prostate.

The older boy continued his harsh thrusts, scissoring and twisting his fingers until the younger was rutting up against him in an attempt to chase his release.

“So close.” Minho panted and went to fist his cock. Woojin slapped his hand away and removed his fingers from the younger’s entrance. 

“Do you think I’ll let you cum yet?” The older slipped a plastic ring down to the base of the younger’s shaft.

Minho whined at the pressure. “Where did you even get a cock ring? This is unfair.”

Woojin ignored the younger, pushing down his sweatpants and positioning himself between his thighs. He teased the tip against the younger’s entrance before gripping his hips and pushing in to the hilt.

“Fuck! why are you so rough?” Minho gasped. “I need more lube.”

“More lube?” Woojin confirmed, pulling out and emptying the bottle against Minho’s hole, making sure his entrance was slick and dripping before thrusting back in.

“Agh shit!” Minho moaned at the squelch. He could feel the thick gel being pushed further inside of him and dripping down onto the bedsheets. 

The slide felt so good and Woojin’s thrusts were fast paced, slamming straight into his prostate. Minho’s dick felt ridiculously hard, he was so close to the edge and yet the small ring of plastic at the base was keeping him so far away.

Precum beaded out from the tip and he gasped as Woojin’s thumb gently spread it around. The older’s hand kept time with his thrusts and set a sharp, slick pace that had the younger’s head reeling.

Minho felt tears slide down his cheeks, his senses were on fire and everything he felt was Woojin giving him more. 

The older boy repositioned his hips and squeezed his cock as he thrust back in. He leant down to lap at the younger’s nipples, his tongue drawing little circles as his teeth grazed against the pink nubs.

Minho was sobbing now; every nerve in his body was alight, receiving pleasure from so many different angles. Tear streaks covered his cheeks as he gripped the mattress, hips uselessly rutting back at the older boy. 

He chocked out another sob. “I-I can’t, I-“ 

Thick white cum dribbled from his tip, coating the older boy’s fingers and mixing with the slick lube between his legs. Woojin rode him through his orgasm; thrusting into his over sensitive hole until he spilled his own seed, burying himself deep and biting a dark bruise into the younger’s neck.

He pulled out and wiped the younger’s tears. “Did you enjoy that, little kitten?” 

Minho sniffles and nodded, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. “So good.” he whispered, placing a small kiss against the older’s ear.

Woojin pulled the younger into his arms, discarding the cock ring on the bed and carrying him into the bathroom. He was so glad the other members had decided to go on a shopping trip after practice.

He helped Minho out of the rest of his clothes and turned on the shower, letting the warm stream of water soothe their aching muscles and wash away their cum. Minho fell sleepily against Woojin’s chest, draping his arms against his shoulders and sighing contently.

“I might have to make a habit of teasing you during practice.”

Woojin smirked back. “I might have to make a habit of teaching you some respect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy xxx comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
